


Fusing Levels

by Maxibillion



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Fusionfall Legacy, Fusionfall Retro
Genre: Gen, Protagonist logic is convoluted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxibillion/pseuds/Maxibillion
Summary: The adventures of Ultra CyberMax in the war against Fuse.(Note: Some of the ages are different from the wiki for characters like the PPG or KND because it doesn’t really make sense for the KND especially to be teenagers. And apparently the day that I posted these is the day after FF shut down. RIP)
Kudos: 1





	1. Saving the World, For Real This Time

“Ultra CyberMax. 

My name, well sort of my name really my super cool codename because I’m a fusion fighter. I have collected all of the nano’s, my equipment is the best it can be, and I have the best weapons imagination can wield. 

That’s why I’m so disappointed that I beat Fuse, but not really. See, a week ago I destroyed Fuse in his home base in the past and decided to stay because I’m not from the future. 

But ...nothing changed. Monsters are still spawning, people are still dying, and I am crowned as a hero when I haven’t even done anything because nothing’s changed!   
  


So I talked to Dex, he’s my guide...and younger than me, and I told him “I have to get Fuse at the source.” 

The source I’m talking about is planet fusion, a fusion of other planets that fuse has conquered covered by a thick green mass that makes up the monsters spawning below. 

Dex said, “No, it’s too dangerous.” 

So I told Father about this and he said the same thing. 

Father’s nice, he said after I completed his first mission to talk whenever I wanted to- and I do! 

He didn’t expect me to take him up on that but I did! And he’s basically my dad. His children are cool too! The delightful children from down the lane, they have names but they’re like a hive mind and don’t really like them. 

But I um, don’t really listen to people so I don’t remember them anyway- sorry if you guys get this. 

I have 3 Nanos with me, and as many attack boosts and potions I could buy...oh yeah Nanos! 

Nanos are these replicas of characters like blossom and ice king that do stuff and help fusion fighters fight! All of mine have the power to revive me in the same spot if I die. 

I have the best gear and everything...and a rocket I “borrowed” from Mandark. 

I may or may not have tricked him into putting in the coordinates and everything so um if he’s watching this um I’m sorry but I’ll be back soon and I can help you with your crush on DeeDee like usual!

Oh, what else- right! So um I’m not saying any goodbyes because this is just a small trip! But it’s gonna be fine! Oh, I’m almost there so um no one panic, please! Thank you! See ya later!” 

* * *

Ultra ended the message home and took out a nano, Numbuh five actually, and walked along the convenient path of non-fusion matter in front of his ship. Hoping that his video, no matter who gets it, is able to show everyone.

He reached a large castle, as the path continued inside and he kept walking with his weapon ready. He continued until he opened the throne room doors to see “Lord Fuse.” He said aloud, stunned at his size.

“Indeed child. Put that toy down, it's impolite.”

“I don’t care.” 

Fuse chuckled, “Smart child.”

Ultra narrowed his eyes, “What do you want? Why can’t we just fight already?”

“If I wished to fight I would have crushed that little toy you call a ship when it entered orbit. No, I wish to talk.”

“About?”

“That little resistance your planet has. You all are the first ones to put up such a fight and keep it for so long. All of the others succumbed much faster. But not you humans. Earth humans, why?”

“Because we’re cooler than you are! We're the good guys! And the heroes always win!”

Fuse laughed and held a sharp hand to Ultra’s throat saying, “Then why are you here if you already won?”

Ultra kept his resolve “Because we haven’t won yet and...I’ve seen the future...and I don’t want that.”

“Oh? Seems your tech is better than I thought. Tell you what child, let’s make a deal. You fuse with me, and I leave your miserable planet alone.”

Ultra frowned “You're lying." 

"Are you sure? This is your one chance to defeat me peacefully." He said retreating his sharp hand back.

* * *

Ultra nodded and fired at Fuse’s head. 

Fuse fell to the ground and he dropped the gigantic sword on his back, well he fell into the fusion matter on the planet. 

Ultra looked around curiously and walked to the throne. 

He tried to leave but the door had shut behind him in the large throne room. It was completely covered in green fusion matter except for where Ultra was standing and a path leading to the throne.

* * *

He sat down on the fusion matter covered throne and immediately felt himself dying. The matter surrounded him and started to invade his senses and take over his very being. 

Ultra held onto the throne as he kept struggling to keep his sense of self that was slowly becoming trapped and fused with Fuse. 

"I. Won't. Lose to you!" Ultra screamed although he could not tell whether it was internal or external as he fell off the throne to his knees, restrained by the fusion matter as though the pain wouldn’t stop him.

He felt the pain stay constant, agonizing but constant as he heard fuse say "Well that's new. Very new. But you'll break one day. And I'll be waiting- wait- what are you doing?" He concentrated as he used Fuse's consciousness to stop all monster production on earth and stop Fuse from gaining any info on the technology he had. 

He felt all Fuse become stronger as he struggled but all Ultra could do was scream. 

He screamed until his voice was hoarse but he refused to give up. 

His heroes’ resolve was not going to waver. He used the last of his free thought that wasn't fighting fuse to send an email to Father. 

Then...he stopped moving.

Engaged in a constant mental battle with Fuse. 

And he’s only 11.


	2. Paused

Father looked down after the recording played at the device Dexter gave him when he agreed to join the fight. 

“Paused.” Is all it said. 

Considering the essays upon paragraphs of text this kid usually sent just to talk about his day this gave him pause when he received it this morning. He snapped back to reality when he heard the high pitched accented voice say “Father?” 

He nearly dropped his pipe out of his mouth in surprise as he looked down at the red headed kid in the lab coat in front of him “Yeah I’m here. Any news from CyberMax?” 

Dexter shook his head and headed over to the large holographic screen and started rapidly typing “No, your email was the last thing we’ve gotten from him. His connection was last seen on Planet Fusion at 3:41 am and then it fizzled out after the message was sent. According to the other guides all fusion production has completely stopped. The monsters, they aren’t coming back. Our equipment still isn’t enough to remove the spawners but they haven’t created more monsters than those that existed before, presumably 3:41 this morning. And if we’re connecting your email to this event then that means that Ultra CyberMax has paused all fusion production on earth. But the question is how.” 

Father just nodded and asked “Isn’t this something to discuss with the other guides and leaders? I’m not even the leader of the cul-de-sac branch, and my housing developments aren’t exactly a base.” 

Dexter sighed, in a way that was very mature for a kid, and said “You have been one of our best strategists and fusion fighters, especially considering your abilities. But regardless, the reason why I am speaking with you first is because of your connection to CyberMax, yes I was-“ 

“Am.” Father corrected, feeling his short temper flare. 

Dexter cleared his throat “Am his guide. But we are acquaintances at most, and as he states in his video he sees you as a father figure. If anyone would know what he would be doing on Planet Fusion right now it would be you.” 

Father looked confused “Right now? Why right now?” 

“Because we have to get him back. Before production starts again. Because if it does then I fear...we must be too late.” 

Father nodded as he grit his teeth against his pipe “Okay, the kid already came to me before he went up because you wouldn’t let him go up there. I told him not to but it led to a...disagreement and he stormed off before I could really say anything else. Knowing him he probably just...did something a kid would do.” 

Dexter made a face “That’s not very descriptive Father.” 

Father sighed “I don’t know. You’re the genius here, not me. Just. Gimme a day.”

“But-“ 

“A day Dexter. Give me a day.” Father stated as he walked out of the laboratory.

When Father arrived back at the cul-de-sac he wasn’t greeted by anyone, as usual, and it was in slight disarray. Several fusion fighters were crowding Edd and Eddy as they had to explain that there was still work to be done. He decided to leave and just do what he hadn’t done for a while, well years since this all started, go for a walk. 

He went for a walk down to his own development complex turned fusion wasteland, delightful developments. It was...quiet. He just sat down by the sign with a sigh as he lost his all black silhouette and felt...he refused to say he felt sad. 

So he felt upset. 

He chuckled a bit to himself as he thought “Don’t get attached I said. They’re all brats I said. I...won’t even miss ‘em I said.” 

He felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembered the first time he sent the kid on a mission. Just to clear some monsters in the developments and get back one of his pipe cleaners, he always said to talk whenever they, the people taking his missions, feel like it because they don’t like him anyway but it shows he’s still trying to be “good”. 

This kid, not only fought more than he asked but found an item that Dexter was able to use to make a new nano. 

And on top of all of that he took that little passing phrase to heart and came back the next day with a grin that could hold the sun and said “I got another level!” And went on and on about how cool his last mission was but also how tired he was. Apparently the kid didn’t exactly...sleep. Ever. We’re all from different places where there are different rules to reality, but this kid wasn’t from...really anywhere. The more we talked it sounded like he came from some kinda weird video game rather than anything like us, then again all the fusion fighters use levels and all that so it’s all in the air. 

“And so is Ultra, isn’t he?” Father thought you himself.

He just put down his pipe beside him and he didn't cry because villains don't cry. 

He simply...let his feelings out. 

* * *

Ultra CyberMax was not having a good time, to put it mildly. 

He was struggling to stay himself and he already had to revive himself twice. He was however holding his ground to a startling degree, so startling in fact that Fuse himself was struggling. 

Meaning the pain got worse, he lost health faster, and he kept having to revive himself. 

“Dying is...different.” He thought to himself, “On earth Grim usually revives within a minute unless you have a nano to revive. Here...technically my health reaches zero but I’m still in pain, I’m still dying, but at least when I revive I can think. I haven’t tried to move, all I’ve been doing is dying, screaming, and hurting for...I don’t know how long. But I can feel the people he’s corrupted helping me, whatever sliver of being those people have left, trying to prevent my planet from being like theirs. But keeping it all paused. It hurts so much.” 

He heard Fuse say “Then give up. You petulant child. You’re causing more trouble than you’re worth.” 

Ultra responded with a hoarse voice “You first.” 

Fuse advanced in his mind leading to Ultra screaming in pain and struggling to stay himself as he remembered something as his communication device started to ring. 

Fuse answered it for him as he saw a glitchy holographic screen appear in front of his eyes. 

“Ultra CyberMax? Can you hear me?” Fuse lessened his control as Ultra said “Yes- is everything better? D-did I save everyone?” Ultra’s mouth was still leaking fusion matter and blood as he spoke, much to Dexter’s dismay.

Dexter broadcast the call to all of the guides and Father as he said “For now. But Fuse- what’s your goal here- why not let him go?” 

Fuse, as a mass of fusion matter with eyes and a mouth next to CyberMax’s face, said “He is the strongest of you. Once he falls. So do you.” 

Dexter curiously said “You- you can’t kill him?” 

Cyber flinched at the word as Fuse spoke “I can. I already have. But he keeps returning.” 

Dexter nodded and finally understood “You can’t clone him can you?” 

Fuse paused. After a minute he said “You children ask too many questions.” 

As suddenly CyberMax started to cough and hack as fuse laughed and said “Whatever are you going to do now? Save him? Let him die?” 

Dexter ignored Fuse's taunts and asked CyberMax “How long?” 

CyberMax said something but the connection was starting to fizzle as fuse said “Oh what was that? Couldn’t hear you over your little toy ship being destroyed. I suppose that’s your signal as well. Say goodbye to them child, it’s the last time you’ll be able to do so.” 

Ultra CyberMax used his goodbye, not to say goodbye but to give them a number that could save them “3 months.” 

Fuse looked furious as CyberMax started to cough and throw up more blood and fusion matter as the connection fizzled out and died in a matter of seconds. 

* * *

Father rushed into the laboratory in flaming disarray with his communication device in his hand, his silhouette having returned as he ran in front of the large holographic screen that was now displaying static. 

“No- No put it back- re-establish the connection- please I was- he didn’t even say goodbye.” 

Father panic slowly turned to restrained sorrow as Dexter said “I...will try and establish a connection with a satellite tomorrow. Right now we have to plan- we have to move forward Father. Do you understand that? We have 3 months. At most. We must make great use of the time we have. We-“ 

Father snapped, “He’s up there! He’s hurting! He’s dying! And you’re not even upset- kid I get your some genius but for once can you take a second to feel something!” 

Dexter simply looked at him and said, “If I did that we wouldn’t even have a chance. Everyone has lost someone, permanently, to Fuse. I’m going to make sure it stops. The time for mourning is ahead, but not now and you know that. Now, we need to make a plan. I’m scheduling an impromptu holo-meeting in 20 minutes with all of the leaders.” And turned his back to Father, sighing as he knew the time for being emotional was nowhere near close to the present.


	3. Gotta Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Stories as we go from present to past.

Ultra was not doing a bad thing, _per se_ , simply a morally questionable one.

His guide, Dexter had let him keep an extra mission journal module in case the one he had got damaged and he was too far from Dex’s new lab.

He proceeded to use one of the extra ports in his S.C.F.F.D (Super Cool Fusion Fighter Device. Although it’s real name is a NanoCom Ultra likes his name better.) and use it anyway, even though he had said “I promise to use it correctly” which was technically true. Now instead of being limited to one nano mission, one guide mission, and four world missions, he could have eight. 

Granted he’d only get one nano mission at a time because those missions only appear when you “level up” as a fusion fighter, he could still do 8 world missions at a time. 

His S.C.F.F.D had his mission journal(s), his inventory which was nearly always filled with things that were weaker than what he was currently using, his Taro’s which were currently in the thousands due to the amount of monsters he’s killed, and his fusion meter that collected the fusion matter from defeated monsters and converts it into imagination energy- it's like an experience counter for how fusion fighters level up.  
He had used the new mission space to accept 8 world missions at a time and was dashing around from place to place for days on end.  
His level was increasing exponentially fast due to so many monsters being defeated and missions being completed to the point where he ended up going from level 13 to level 16 in a matter of days. 

Although a small number of levels that is at least 10,000 fusion matter in total, a very big number in so little time.

He realized that he hadn’t visited Father in days, which wasn’t unusual for him considering how far away the Peach Creek Estates are from City Station and Marquee Row but he was still willing to make the trip. 

“I’ll visit Father...eventually”, he thought to himself as he was fighting several fridges that were now corrupted fusion monsters, “I’ll do it after this mission.” 

Several days and missions later he finally got off the city bus and used his hoverboard to go see Father, only mentally exhausted but physically fine if not stronger. He was still level 16 because he wanted to visit Father before completing a nano mission, but it was still in his journal, one of them anyway.

“Why hello Ultra, only took you a minute huh?” Father asked with a slight grin.

“Yeah I know sorry- I just did a ton of missions though! I’m level 16 now!” Ultra said with a grin. 

“So fast? Thought you’d still be level 12 like last time. Are you pacing yourself like I told you?” 

Ultra laughed nervously, he had never been a good liar after all, and said, “Yup! Totally! Definitely!” 

Father narrowed his eyes “How many missions do you have?”

Ultra responded “Um...Zero?”

“Show me then.” Father suggested, although he had the tone of a strict parent that made Ultra nervous. 

Ultra opened his mission journal...both mission journals with 4 world missions in each one.

Father’s eyes widened as his pipe nearly fell out of his mouth “Nine missions kid!? How’d you even manage to do that!? No- No excuses- we’re going to Dexter because this is unacceptable!”

“But-” Ultra started.

“No buts! You’ve probably been working yourself to death for days! For hecks sake kid even adults shouldn’t do that, so neither should you!” Father stated, slight flames appearing around his body in anger as he stormed to the city bus so they could go to tech square. A very long and awkward ride as Ultra continued to get scolded for such a rash decision.

Ultra and Father eventually stepped into Dexter’s new lab after Computress let them in.

Dexter was connecting wires to a device as Computress said “Ultra Cybermax and Father are here to see you.”

Dexter put down the tools he was using and stood up from the workbench to a very flaming Father and a nervous looking Ultra, even from under his Roobin inspired mask that covered his eyes. 

“Hello there, need something?” Dexter asked.

“I don’t, but Ultra Cybermax needs something taken away.” Father said with a frown as his pipe smoke blew higher, not setting off the alarms though.

“I um, you know that extra mission journal you let me have for emergencies?” Ultra asked while looking at the ground.

Dexter sighed “How many missions?”  
  
“Nine.” Ultra responded.

“Nine!? Why on earth would you do that?!” Dexter exclaimed in exasperation.

“So I can help everyone- I just wanted to help everyone is all.” Ultra stated, lifting his head to look Dexter in the eyes. 

Dexter sighed "You lied to me. I know you had a "good" reason but you lied nonetheless and I'm…going to reprimand you. No missions for 1 month unless directly requested by me." 

To most people a suspension from being overworked would be a glorious vacation, but to Ultra this was a nightmare as he said “No! I- I have to help everyone! I-“

Dexter cut him off “You’re not the only fusion fighter Ultra. You aren’t fighting this alone. You-“ 

Dexter was cut off from Ultra suddenly fainting, being caught by Father at the last second. Dexter rushed over to check Ultra’s vitals and his eyes widened behind his glasses as he said “Get him on the table. I fear he may have passed out from shock.”

Father did so and waited for Dexter to, in father’s words “Finish being a nerd” and eventually Dexter said “He really did pass out from shock- but he isn’t waking up. Almost in a comatose state but…He’s not in a coma. According to this” 

He showed Father the holographic screen displaying information that Father couldn’t understand and continued, “His physical body is awake and listening but his mind is...asleep.” 

Father exclaimed “But the kid doesn’t sleep! He told me himself!”

Dexter stated “Well he is and he can hear you as well.” He sighed, “Just take him to wherever he stays and let him wake up on his own.” 

Father looked confused “He said he lived in Tech Square?” 

Dexter sighed “Great. That’s not true. His “Home base” in his NanoCom is...in Endsville.” He stated as he looked at a holographic screen.

Father said, “...All of the homes in Endsville are-”

Dexter stated “Then take him somewhere safe. He won’t tell anyone anything if he’s asleep. There’s nothing I can do- anyone can do but wait.”

Father cooled down and nodded, eventually heading to the city bus station with Ultra over his shoulder due to the bulkiness of the weapons not in his inventory, and he was heading...somewhere.

* * *

Ultra Cybermax was level eight when he heard a rumor that Grim was in Orchid Bay and knew he had to head there.  
  


The City Bus started next to the Peach Creek Estates where Father’s housing development was halted by Fuse’s monster but he is still trying to move production along, and ends in Marquee Row, right next to Orchid Bay save a few miles.  
Ultra didn’t have to go there but he somewhat idolized Grim, as shown by his newly rented hoverboard with a green swirled design on both ends with a picture of Grim’s smiling skull face in the middle. 

He wondered why it was called the city "bus" because it was far from one, but in fact it was a large circular machine that traveled on a long path through the protected urban areas above the monsters on the ground. 

He finally reached Marquee Row and dropped onto the jump pad below and started making his way down the road. His mask told him the monsters nearby were level 14 but he kept pushing forward and tried to sneak around on his hoverboard. 

He got to half health once he entered Orchid Bay from a very close call with a level 17 monster and he saw 4 of the same up ahead and there was nowhere to hide.

He charged straight through and took more and more damage until he fell off his hoverboard, hitting the pavement and getting into the protected zone.

He saw figures above him as he sat up from the pavement with 2 health left, he couldn’t focus on what they were saying. 

Eventually Ultra’s senses returned to him as he looked up and saw “Grim?” Ultra asked.

A hearty sounding voice came out of a cloak with a cartoon skull face under the hood “That’s me. But Lad what are you doing out here? You could’ve died.” 

Ultra said as he stood up, “I know- that’s why I’m here. To thank you.” 

Grim looked surprised, “Thank me? For what?”

“For resurrecting me whenever I die- I know I’ve been doing that...more lately as well.” Ultra said with determination.

“It’s no issue. You fusion fighters do what I’m simply not allowed to. It evens the playing field.” Grim explained, slightly touched by his sincerity.

Ultra made his hoverboard return to his hands and showed it to Grim with a large smile which made Grim smile, slightly of course.

Suddenly the high pitched “ding” sound of an email rang through the air as Ultra checked his holographic S.C.F.F.D. and said excitedly, “Oh- Dexter needs me to do a mission!”  
Grim nodded and said as Ultra was flying away with Mojo’s jetpack monkey system“Don’t go to far lad! You can rest from time to time!”

Ultra lied, “I know!” As he was carried to the start of his next mission.

* * *

A boy woke up in a bed.

He doesn't know who he is or where he is. He has never known. He hasn't existed until he woke up after all. He knows he is literate, he knows he is good at science class without ever remembering school, and he remembers that he forgot what he looked like. He got out of the bed and looked around for the bathroom. Many things in the home were covered in weird green sludge and turned over, he touched the slime and it felt like his hand burned for a moment so he didn't touch it again. Eventually he found the bathroom after stepping over a broken vase. 

He looked at the small cracked mirror in front of him after standing on a small stool to see his face. 

His black hair got in the way of some of his vision so he just moved it back and scared himself off of the stool, falling into the wall and taking a point of damage. Eventually he stood back on the stool after bruising his elbow and covered his eyes. He uncovered the left and it was green like the gloopy slime in the living room. He covered it and uncovered the right eye and it was a muted blue like the now broken vase on the floor. He uncovered both and saw how they contrasted but weren't familiar at all. 

He saw how his skin looked like the dark oak floors, how his hair looked like the flipped couch, and how his gray pajama shorts and shirt were close to the muted white of the walls. He didn't remember his name because he didn't have one, and he wants one. He started to wander around barefoot in the house and eventually looked outside. 

There were other houses around the one he was in and there were...moving pumpkins. Their stems were their entire body with sharp claws and long stems for arms and legs with a pumpkin with a menacing smile on top. He was scared of them, they looked like they could hurt him and he was fairly sure it wasn't Halloween. He didn't know what else to do, he wasn't hungry, he doesn't sleep, and he was bored. He eventually put on gray flip flops and went outside to try and sneak past the monsters. 

He kept running and eventually was face to face with one of the tall stem beasts who swiped it's claws at him. He ducked and went another way with the monster following close behind shooting globs of that green stuff at him that weren't hitting him yet. He saw a large industrial plant in the distance through a small fenced off area with people talking to each other, the naturally green and dark atmosphere obscuring his view of anything but silhouettes. He kept running and eventually the monster's steps sounded further away as he went into the fenced area's small opening. 

"You alright kid?" A lady with a suit and sunglasses asked. 

He shook his head quickly "There was a scary pumpkin! It was going to scratch me!" 

The lady nodded and started talking to a person next to a large green van with the words "KND" painted in messy yellow letters and a rocket on the top. He got up and started to look around until he felt someone tap his shoulder and ask "What's your name?" The boy couldn’t answer the simple question and instead said "I don't have one." 

The lady looked confused through her sunglasses and went to talk to the person by the van again. Eventually the boy found a cool hovering blue robot with a screen for a face and he said "Wow!" 

The robot replied "Fusion Fighter Codename?" 

"What's that?" 

The robot didn't respond and instead the lady asked "How old are you?"

The boy replied "10."

The lady nodded and asked "Wanna be a fusion fighter?" 

The boy said "What's that?"

She explained that they were people who were in charge of fighting fuse, to defend people who can't defend themselves.

The boy nodded excitedly and asked "Like superheroes?"

"Pretty much." The lady answered.

The boy bounced in place and said “I wanna help!”

The lady smiled and said “Okay.”

The boy beamed as the lady brought a holographic screen in front of him and said "Put whatever you want." The screen had 3 rows of names and arrows to go up and down the selection. He pressed them until he found a name he likes and said it out loud "Ultra Cybermax."

* * *

Fusion Monsters when using imaginary energy from objects that characters hold somewhat dear they can become a fusion version of that character. This fusion version to our eyes has the same clothing and depending on the energy of the object can even use fusion versions of their abilities and even act more like them. To characters these fusion versions can be indistinguishable from their imaginary counterparts, as shown by Mandark getting tricked by fusion DeeDee to nearly release information on their weapons. To non imaginary counterparts like us have very obvious green skin and red eyes, because they are still part of the fuse hive mind but the small amount of imaginary energy in them make them more independent than other monsters.

Which is why Ultra is extremely confused as to why Father has met him in Habitat Homes and keeps acting...nice. Father has made an attempt to be nice to everyone but he’s still stubborn to show it to even Ultra. The murky green atmosphere and air of the fusion overrun neighborhood only made Father stand out more. He has always had a red outline around himself and every piece of his too many piece suit and pipe but his skin kept flashing from green to his regular ash black tone like his suit. 

“Father?” Ultra asked suspiciously, “Aren’t you watching over the developments in Peach Creek?”

“Well yes, but I’m here to collect some info on fusions in the area. Thought I’d pay you a visit.” “Father” answered. 

“Oh! What info do you need? I’m almost done with 3 missions here anyway. I even got to level 9!” Ultra beamed and showed Father his holographic NanoCom saying, “I’m calling it the S.C.F.F.D.! It’s the Super Cool Fusion Fighter Device! Technically it’s a “NanoCom” but I like how the KND name stuff so I named mine! Do you like it?” 

Father quickly dismissed his excitement “Yeah, yeah Ultra that’s great. Do you have another one of those?”

Ultra looked confused “You…never call me Ultra.”

Father was startled enough to where Ultra had to do a double take and step back “You- You just turned green.” Ultra stated nervously. 

Father stabled himself so he appeared “normal” as he tried to reassure Ultra, “No no, I’m far from it see? Would I lie to you?”

Ultra said, “You did. For two missions.”

That statement started “Father” so much that he backed away with his skin a very notable green, “Did-Did I now? Must have been a misunderstanding-“

Ultra’s face morphed into a face of frustration as he asked “What color are my eyes?”

Father said “Their uh red?”

Ultra picked up his primary weapon, a small gun reminiscent of a rifle that shoots pure imaginary energy and aimed it at a now completely fusion Father.

Father said with an echoed fusion voice “You aren’t worth the trouble anyway!” As he escaped into the infected zone nearby as a slime. 

Infected zones are areas that became so unsalvageable with their current technology by fuse that they had to be closed off completely, as they became overrun with fusion matter and monsters which prompts many fusion clones to create lairs in these locations. In order to even get into these locations you must be a fusion fighter of the correct level for that area. 

Which is why when Ultra became level 12 he immediately rushed into the Charles Darwin Middle School infected zone because he knew fusion Father would be there in a lair. Once he entered the lair he was greeted with gigantic ramcycle fusions charging at him. 

Regular Ramcycles are motorcycles that were infected by Fuse and somehow reformed themselves into small rust colored motorized animals with metal horns that they charge with, and Ultra learned very quickly that they hurt and can be fatal.

These were twice Ultra’s size, and he was tall for his age, which is why he barely dodged the first headbutt from the giant ram.  
Eventually after navigating the maze of the lair and defeating several giant Ramcycles and nearly dying, and then actually dying but he stayed in the same place due to his revive powered nano. 

He reached fusion Father who was glaring at him with completely red eyes. 

“Ultra Cybermax. We meet again.” “Father” said.

“Yeah. We do.” Ultra was scowling under his mask.

“Well, let’s make sure we don’t repeat it.” Father said as he shot a glob of fusion matter at Ultra who rolled to the side and dodged it.  
Ultra shot at him from a distance but was taken by surprise when he rushed him and Ultra was only able to scramble to the side, dropping his gun.

Fusion Father reached for the gun saying, “I wonder how this works-“ but before he could grab it he was knocked to the floor and was clutching his head. Ultra slung his bat back on his back and picked up the gun, only to be pushed into the wall by the throat by a very angry, and half health, fusion Father. 

Father's voice was loud and echoed through the desolate rock lair in a completely different pitch and tone yelling, “You petulant child! Stop interfering in my plans!” Ultra took out the “Numbuh Five” nano with a revive power just before a crack was heard around the lair. 

Fusion Father let the body fall to the ground as he went to grab the gun that Ultra’s hand wouldn’t let go of until he had an idea. He grabbed Ultra’s mask with a forceful hand but it wouldn’t move, he continued until Ultra’s hand grabbed Father’s arm and he looked up and said “It’s bound to my inventory.” And shooting him between the eyes. Making him dissolve into fusion matter that got sucked into Ultra’s fusion meter as he was now halfway to level 13. He just had to breathe as everything came back to him and the face of almost betrayal on “Father’s” face as he died stayed in his mind.

He didn’t leave the lair though. He simply stayed on the ground and sat with his back against the wall and called Father on audio.

“What’s up kid? You alright?” Said Father with his familiar American accent. 

“Yeah everything’s fine. Just wanted to talk a bit.” Ultra responded.

“What about? Are you not able to visit next week?” Father said with his usual punctuality, as there was a schedule for everything he did. 

“No, I might be able to visit today actually if that’s okay.” 

“Of course it is. Just got some information on some fusions in the darklands too. You might be able to help with that soon.” 

“Sounds like- like fun.” Ultra responded with a small sniffle.

Father heard that and asked “Are you sick?”

“No I’m fine, just a bit cold is all.” Ultra responded, wiping his tears falling from his eyes with his left sleeve, his domino mask in that hand. 

There was a moment of silence as Father understood why Ultra didn’t video call like usual and the sniff asking, “Wanna talk about that comic you we’re so excited about having?”

Ultra said as tears rolled down his face “...I thought you said that was kid stuff?”

Father replied “Kid. You’ve had to grow up faster than I ever would have let you because of this war. I-“ He stopped as an “I’m sorry” nearly came out of his throat and he instead said “Even I have fun from time to time alright? You’re…allowed to be a kid.” 

Ultra didn’t respond for a few minutes before saying with a shaky voice “It’s about a superhero called Re-Red Dynamo.”

* * *

Ultra arrived in Townsville Center and was super excited to meet all the new people.

He has received a call from Dexter that someone called “Princess Morbucks” had requested a hero to help her with a “Super important mission!” So Ultra was already excited to help.  
The Center was below the surface but it wasn’t covered. The only way inside is to drop in and the only ways out are the launch pads.

It has a ton of shops and shopkeepers as well as a large skate ramp that was now destroyed, much to Ultra’s dismay but it also had a working stage with instruments and a sign that said “Belladonna and the Gang Green Gang performing live! Tomorrow at 9 PM!” 

Ultra put down the date and time in his S.C.F.F.D. and headed to a girl who was dressed in a sleeveless yellow tank that looked like armor with a black belt with a red gem in the middle, a freckled fair complexion that was tanned on the part of her arms that were exposed, black gloves that looked like leather, white pants that were obscured by the boots that barely missed the top of her legs, red hair in large puffs on either side of her head, and a yellow tiara with a large oval red gem in the center that connected to a screen that protected her eyes. 

Ultra jumped off his hoverboard and stood in front of her with a smile “Princess right? I-“ 

He was stopped by Princess holding up her pointer finger and looking him up and down before saying “So they couldn’t find anything better?” In a snobbish, high pitched tone. 

Ultra looked skeptical and surprised “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Princess scoffed “If you don’t know then look in a mirror. The clearance section wants their clothes back.”

Ultra felt himself getting annoyed “I thought you had a mission?” 

Princess scoffed again as she got out a picture of herself with too much editing and held it in front of him.

“Deliver this 8x10 headshot to Grandpa Max! Quickly!” Princess demanded.

Ultra stayed quiet and shook his head, fearing he would say something mean.

Princess waved the glossy photo in front of him “Now! Or did you forget how to ride those cheap hoverboards!?” 

Ultra snatched the photo and tore over and over again until finally letting the small pieces fall to the ground. 

Princess screeched and stomped her foot “How dare you!”

Ultra said “With my hands.” 

Princess yelled again and got out a phone with her face on the cover saying “I’m going to tell daddy!”

Ultra was unnerved and said “I- I’m gonna tell Father then!” As he held his right arm in front of him and started a video call.

“Yes Princess?” Said a gruff male voice on Princess’s speaker phone.

“Something wrong kid?” Said Father on a holographic screen.

Both children immediately started ranting and raving about each other until eventually Father said “Quiet! Both of you! Mister Morbucks mind answering my call in a few moments so we can sort this out like adults?”

Mister Morbucks said “Certainly Mister Uno.” As they both hung up on the children. 

Both children looked at each other before starting to yell at each other once again. 

Eventually Princess said “You’re just picking on me for being rich! I’ve done so much for this war you couldn’t even get it through your head! I bet you haven’t done a single thing!”

That made Ultra tense up in pure anger, his fist clenched and his eyes shut under his mask as he screamed “I‘ve died Fifty-Three times! And that’s just in the present day!”

Princess flinched as he continued, “You haven’t even seen the kind of future I saw and I’m trying to prevent! News flash Princess! You’re dead! Everyone dies! There’s no more anything! Everyone’s dead or dying! Everyone left! Fuse won! And guess what? Your Daddy wasn’t there! So you know what that means? He died too! And with how much you say you’re doing! It! Wasn’t! Enough-!” He stopped as he saw Princess start crying and felt warm tears trickling underneath his mask as well onto his cheeks. 

Princess screamed “You’re wrong! I know you are! I-I’m telling Daddy!” As she opened a jetpack Ultra didn’t see before and flew off. 

Ultra felt all eyes on him to where he felt afraid to move but he just started walking to the nearest launch pad, avoiding eyes with anyone he passed as he reached the surface as he got into his hoverboard and...rode.

Eventually he reached Endsville and after fighting some Jerk-O-Lanterns entered the house he woke up in many months ago. He entered the small bedroom and looked around.  
It had muted blue walls with wallpaper curling off the wall, the same dark oak as the rest of the house, a bed with a white pillow and blue sheets with stars, a large wardrobe, several action figures and stuffed animals on the floor, and a wooden desk with scattered colored pencils with some on the floor next to the matching wooden chair. He sat on the bed and answered an incoming video call from Father. 

“Hi.” Ultra said with a sad tone.

“Kid what did you do? I just got a very forceful call from Morbucks because you made Princess cry? Is this true?” Father questioned.

“...She started it.” Ultra said in his defense.

Father sighed and said, “That’s not an excuse. Geez kid what did she even say?” 

“That I haven’t done a single thing to help…” 

“Well that’s not true why did it get under your skin-?”

“It _is_ true.” Ultra stated.

“What are you talking about kid? You do too much if you ask me.” Father said.

“When I was in the future...I wasn’t there. The future me. The future you. Dexter told me there were a lot of “missing” heroes but… he lied. I found out they died. That I died. The past comes before the future right? That means…I haven’t done a single thing have I?” Ultra explained, covering his eyes with his hand as he took off the mask because of the tears and turned off his video feed.

Father said with sincerity “Kid, you’ve done more good than you know. Besides if Dex’s research is right then we’re already on a different path alright? You’ve done great.” 

He paused before saying words that he wished he could have heard growing up in his brothers shadow all those years ago, 

“I’m proud of ya.” 

Ultra looked up at the screen with teary heterochromic eyes asking “Really?”

Father said “Absolutely.”

* * *

Father was extremely tired of children.

Make no mistake however he loves his delightful children, even if they’re a four child hive mind due to an accident he still regrets, and that he may or may not care for a certain reckless 11 year old that always finds trouble from good intentions.

Children are tiring nonetheless.

He just got out of a call with his delightful children who were currently helping defend Mount Blackhead up north and they seemed to be doing well.

He sighed as he looked down at Ultra in a medical bed “sleeping” like a corpse. They were in a sterilized white room with other beds although they were currently empty, white floors, white walls, white ceiling with no apparent lights anywhere but the room was still bright, and a corner of the room was dedicated to medical supplies on a counter with cabinets and identical cabinets above. 

Father had been waiting for several days for Ultra to wake up but according to Dex he’s just choosing not to. That did cause Father to get an idea while reminiscing and he brought up his NanoCom and played the sound of a new email. Ultra sprung out of bed and checked his NanoCom to find no missions. 

“Where’s the email?” Ultra asked as though he hadn’t stayed asleep for a week out of childish spite.

“There’s no email. It was to make you wake up. Are you going to stop throwing a tantrum now?” Father asked with a bored expression.

Ultra looked at Father and asked, “Who are you?”

The man Ultra was looking at had a natural beige tone, slim and tall, black hair that reflected a dark blue in the bright room that was in a pompadour, a small section of hair falling out of place onto his forehead.  
He had angular features from head to toe, bright yellow irises that were covered by large red-rimmed square glasses, a white button up with a low collar, red suspenders that held up his black pants, a large black bowtie, black dress shoes, and a brown smoking pipe in his mouth. 

“What are ya talking about kid? Do you have amnesia or something?” The man asked with a heavy American accent.

“...Are you Father?” Ultra asked.

The man sighed “Yeah. I’m more exhausted than angry right now so my silhouette dropped.” Father explained.

“You’re a nerd?” Ultra asked bluntly.

Father had an unamused expression at the question “I'm a professional is what I am. These are business clothes.”

Ultra responded “Don’t you wear a suit in the silhouette though?”

“I have different outfits. Surprising I know.” Father answered.

Ultra chuckled and asked “Can I do missions again?”

Father responded “In three more weeks.”

Ultra shook his head and said “Okay.” And he fell limp against the bed and went into a corpse like state again.

Father rolled his eyes “Kid we gotta talk about this mission thing. And yes I know you can hear me smart aleck you can’t faint from your problems kid.”

Ultra sprung into a sitting position and looked at Father saying, “Didn’t you say kids don’t have problems?” 

Father said “You’re an exception. Most kids don’t faint on command and not sleep. Or eat.”

“I eat. I just never stay alive long enough to get hungry.” Ultra corrected, much to Father’s dismay from the dying comment.

“Somehow that’s worse. Kid you gotta realize that you’re not...you're not the only one fighting-“

Ultra responded “Is that why I have the highest level?”

“Watch your tone!” Father snapped, his pipe slightly igniting with fire until cooling down.

Ultra didn’t even flinch before saying “If everyone is so worried about me then that’s probably why the future is doomed. I should be doing missions right now-.”

Father interjected “That’s not true and you know that. You have a vacation- why do you want so many missions anyway?” 

“To help everyone.” Ultra stated, his tone implying more.

“You can help without missions. You know that. If anything you have people worried. You’re not just a fusion fighter.” Father countered.

Ultra rolled his eyes until saying “Whatever.”

Father frowned, “You are. Like what’s your name?”

Ultra responded, “Ultra Cybermax.”

“Your real name.” Father corrected

Ultra’s expression turned sour as he fell limp onto the pillow again.

Ultra woke himself up because of the sound of an email and checked his S.C.F.F.D. Apparently two days had passed and he had an email from Frankie saying, 

“Hey Ultra! Listen I left some papers in the nurse's office and Eduardo wants them. Would you mind getting them? He’s in room 402. Thanks in advance! Be warned though! The papers are pretty sleepy!” Ultra jumped out of the bed and looked around the room for the papers, eventually finding them under a pillow. He dashed out of the room and past several windows and up some stairs to room 402 which had A large purple furry creature with long horns reading a book. 

“I’m here!” Said Ultra ecstatically.

The creature jumped and accidentally dropped its book, its large face turning to Ultra, the creature spoke without a lisp although it had a very intense overbite with extremely long fangs saying, “Oh! Gracias Ultra. Frankie told me to give you this.” He gave Ultra a mission as he got the papers from Ultra. 

As Ultra left Eduardo breathed out a sigh as Frankie’s voice rang out through a walkie talkie on a desk nearby “You did great Eduardo! Are those enough papers to draw with?” 

“Yes. Thank you again Frankie.” He said as Frankie hung up and he started doodling.

Ultra had to go to “Where the snacks are. No clever riddle I just want snacks. The chips in the blue bags. Signed Bloo.”  
Which is how he met Mister Herriman in the kitchen, the president of Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends (Aka where Ultra is staying so he doesn’t go and do something rash).  
  
Mister Herriman was dressed in a black tailcoat, a monocle on his left eye, a yellow vest, a long top hat, a small red bow tie, and no pants because he was an anthropomorphic rabbit. 

“Hello Mister Herriman! Do you have the kind of chips Bloo likes?” 

Mister Herriman sighed “Master Bloo should not be so lazy in times like these.” He handed Ultra a blue bag of “Sparkies” chips and it had a note on the bag in cursive lettering. 

“Do tell me if you cannot read cursive. I’m afraid I got ahead of myself.” Mister Herriman said apologetically.

The note read “If it is not too much of a detriment to your schedule, I hope you would not mind giving these chips to Wilt at the cul-de-sac? Master Bloo shouldn’t be having such an unhealthy diet anyways, we don’t even need to eat as imaginary friends but- oh dear I’m going on a tangent. Apologies.” 

Ultra answered out loud “No issue at all Mister Herriman!” As he reached for his hoverboard that was no longer there due to the rental system. 

Ultra sighed but smiled “I needed a walk anyway. I keep crashing anyway.”

Mister Herriman asked “Like a Computer? Master Mac bought one for Master Bloo before this all started and you just reminded me about it. Could you help me use it?”

Ultra smiled and nodded “I’ll try. I’m better with video games though.”

After an hour of searching in the attic Ultra finally plugged in a blocky beige computer with a black screen. 

Mister Herriman asked “Why is the screen black if you plugged it in?”

Ultra pressed the power button and said “Computers shut down when you turn them off. Or it could just be in sleep mode.”

“Sleep mode?” Mister Herriman questioned curiously while taking notes on a notepad with a quill.

Ultra smiled “When computers have nothing to do and their inactive for a certain amount of time they go into sleep mode. Sometimes they have to restart if they crash which seems like sleep mode for a second.” He explained as the screen turned on and eventually Ultra showed Mister Herriman the basics of the computer, including the mouse that thoroughly confused him initially from the name.  
Eventually, he started walking towards the cul-de-sac and kept going past the delightful development complex once he saw Father wasn’t there.

Ultra finally entered the large planked doors of the cul-de-sac and walked to Wilt who was next to the inside of the entrance and handed him the bag of chips. Wilt was an extremely tall, bright red creature with legs taller than Ultra, he had a sweatband on his wrist and the other was sewed at the shoulder to suggest there had been one before, he had two eyes as well sticking out of the top of his head but one was a googly eye that made a noise when he bent down to pick up the chips, and his huge smile that usually never leaves him. 

“Thanks little buddy. Oh sorry I almost forgot, I’m supposed to tell you to go to um to go home? Sorry if that sounds rude but it’s what the note said.” Wilt explained.

“Note?” Ultra asked.

“Ah, it blew away when I was opening the plank doors for someone- sorry again.” 

“It’s fine really. See ya around Wilt!” Ultra waved as he headed to the K.N.D. van to go to Endsville.

Ultra stood in front of the door to his “Home base” and debated going inside.

Considering it all might be a trap set by some fusion clone or he could just be walking into another death. He shook his head and opened the door to see the furniture upright and tidy albeit still somewhat covered in fusion matter but much neater than it was, even the vase was cleaned up. He looked around and walked into his room where he was greeted with his room looking exactly the same as it usually does, except there was a long package wrapped in blue wrapping paper with white stripes and a note on the white ribbon. “Happy birthday/Fusion Fighter anniversary kid. Hope you enjoy the gift. Sincerely Father.” 

Ultra tore open the present with excitement and finally opened the box.

It was a Grim hoverboard with a signature in wide gray letters on the face decal saying “To Ultra with grace! -Grim” He hugged it from sheer gratefulness so hard his eyes were shut as he heard “So I guess you like the gift?”

Ultra looked up to see Father in his normal form leaning against the door frame with a slight smile.

Ultra ran and hugged him tightly “I love it! Thank you!” And he kept repeating the words “Thank you!” Over and over in excitement. And Father eventually hugged back with the smile of a parent that’s glad to finally see their child’s wide grin once more. 


	4. The Mindless and the Mindful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to know if something happened before or after something else, look at his level.

Ultra was extremely confused right now. 

He had been collecting some toothpaste (don’t ask) and Eddy (or King Eddy as he has conned most into calling him) had just called him in a state of panic that the cardboard walls of the cul-de-sac were being ruthlessly attacked by the fusion monsters in the area. 

He was already at fosters so he got on his hoverboard and raced to the cardboard castle. 

When he had arrived there was...nothing out of the ordinary, people were at their battle stations but nothing was there and even the walls seemed completely stable. Of course the walls should never be so stable anyway as he got off his hoverboard in front of the gigantic plank “doors” with the same crudely drawn smiley face on both that were somehow connected and held up by the “wall” of miscellaneously sized cardboard boxes that circled the inside. 

He got a call from Edd (yes not Eddy) on his Nanocom of his saying triumphantly “Inconceivable! The castle is bolstered by your mere presence! Check the back wall!” 

So Ultra did as instructed and eventually found that the walls were...fine. 

He went to Edd who was next to Eddy’s throne and he was already writing away in a spiral notebook, the large beanie on his head threatening to fall off as he excitedly looked up at Ultra saying “The walls of our fortress stopped collapsing as soon as you arrived! Perhaps it is something about  _ you  _ specifically that is helping restore the stability of our abode!” 

Ultra shook his head “I mean I don’t know what even happened, there's no signs of damage. Everyone seems only a bit scared and there's like nothing here there than the usual monsters outside.”

Before Edd could respond Ultra got a call from Wilt who said “Sorry to interrupt, but why don't you use our toothpaste to reinforce the walls?”

Edd responded “That’s a wonderful idea!” 

As Eddy said “It’s toothpaste. That doesn’t make any sense.”

Ultra shrugged and after half an hour or so the walls were reinforced and Eddy was surprised to say the least as Edd was enthusiastically on the phone with Mister Herriman about the potential of imaginary objects and some science stuff that was going over Ultra’s head.

And from the video feed from Edd’s NanoCom Mister Herriman was confused as well. That mission pushed him closer to level 11 as Frankie called him because Fusion Numbuh Five was back and he went on his way.

He continued to think about the incident and it never truly left his mind even after two and a half weeks. He was riding on his newly rented hoverboard through Endsville after completing all of the available missions there and stopped in the middle of the road. He usually gets attacked and forced off of his hoverboard by the wandering Jerk-O-Lantern monsters but he was being left alone. He looked around at the level 10 monsters and they were avoiding him, some looked as though they glanced at him and went the other way. Monsters ignoring fighters with a high level is nothing new, but he's only level 12. A prime target and yet they're leaving him be. He wasn't complaining of course but he was still extremely suspicious, as a lot of monsters in the suburbs that he doesn't actively seek out for a mission had been avoiding him since the cul-de-sac almost fell. In downtown however they actively seek him out, leading to a lot of surprise deaths from behind. He was heading to downtown for a mission from Dexter anyways so he went on his hoverboard and rode off to City Station.

Ultra had finished Dexter's mission and was just...thinking. The mission gathered information on the monsters in the area and concluded that the street-grinders, a type of fusion monster, were digging up concrete to create other monsters. 

They knew that if they got more concrete then they could make stronger monsters but Dex gathered that it takes more fusion matter than it does for the street-grinders themselves. The mission ended there but Ultra was sitting on his hoverboard thinking about it in a corner of the large, open, and non-railed tower called City Station. Eventually he was dragged out of his thoughts by the fact that the world had gotten much dimmer and cooler in temperature as the usual wind of City Station closed to a halt and stars started appearing in the sky. 

Ultra got up and jumped on his hoverboard, going onto one of the many floating elevators like platforms to go to the top of the tower. Once he was all the way up he did something he was trying to get into the habit of and took a picture of the night sky, the side without planet fusion of course. 

He kept thinking about the toothpaste incident and this mission, because something was off. Eventually he got an email from Frankie which is what made him realize what was so weird lately, although the email just said that something weird was going on with Fusion Frankie it alerted him to a fact that made him slowly more and more afraid. 

He was still on his hoverboard and he simply skated off the edge down to the concrete below and raced to Professor Utonium to see if he was right. 

He arrived in the early hours of the morning to Pokey Oaks South. 12:43 am to be exact as Ultra rapidly knocked on the door to the professor's house. 

Eventually the door opened to Utonium in his usual lab coat with a cup of coffee in his hand and a confused expression "Ultra? Is something wrong?"

Ultra grabbed his free hand and rushed inside- slamming the door behind them as he exclaimed in panic “The monsters know me!”

The professor looked confused still, “...Personally?”

Ultra let go as he started unconsciously pacing around the muted toned living room like he has seen Father do outside of his developments before when he was agitated, and Ultra began talking quickly in a panic “The monsters know me- they know that I can hurt them. I know that’s what fusion fighters do but they- like- they know that I’m- like- I don’t know the word but now everything is leaving me alone! Even the- like- on level monsters aren’t attacking me! Which seems like a good thing but what if they’re- like- planning something!? Plus with that whole thing with who I'm pretty sure was Fuse himself-”

The professor stopped him there “What thing with Fuse? Did something happen?”

Ultra nodded quickly and recounted what happened with fusion father and even expanded on how the monsters have been slowly avoiding him overtime.

The professor nodded “I see. Have you told Dexter?” 

Ultra shook his head “No- his last mission made me realize something about what’s going on!” 

The professor questioned “What might that be?” 

Ultra said “They. Learn.” 

The professor stopped as his tired confusion morphed into something more concerned and almost fearful “...I see. That isn’t new information however with what you have informed me of I can see why you’re a bit frightened-”

Ultra exclaimed “I’m more than a bit frightened! What if this is what causes the future?! What if I’m the reason it happens!? They left the cul-de-sac because Eddy called me- and they must have heard it! They know stuff! They’re going to keep knowing stuff! Plus- fusion Father tried to make a clone of me! I think- What if that’s what their planning?! Or what if they’re planning like- something worse!? Or-" 

The professor put a hand on Ultra's shoulder with a reassuring expression, "Ultra- I can assure you that the future you saw won't happen. If you like I can run some tests in my lab to see if you even have an object full of enough imaginary energy that Fuse could even get that far. Would that settle your nerves?" 

Ultra nodded "I think so...can I have a snack?"

The professor smiled "Of course, do you have any allergies?"

Ultra shrugged as the professor went into the nearby kitchen, "I don't know. I don't think so? I don't really eat much." 

The professor looked out the kitchen door "That's not very healthy, especially for someone your age. Do you at least eat three meals a day?" 

Ultra shook his head, "Just when I feel like it."

The Professor looked almost weary of the answer to his next question, "When do you usually feel like eating then?"

Ultra thought for a moment and said, "When ever I stay alive longer than like- a couple of days."

The professor flinched at the implication and asked, "When's the last time you ate?" 

Ultra was silent as he thought until he said "Like last week?"

The Professor sighed, “I see. Do you simply not feel hunger for longer periods?

Ultra shrugged “I don’t feel hungry when I like die. Like a reset or something. So I haven’t actually...been alive longer than almost a month so I don’t know the answer.”

The professor asked, “What about when you were Dexter’s assistant?” 

Ultra replied, “I still am, I’m just not doing all the cool science stuff. I um didn’t want something to happen again.” He jumped up and sat on the kitchen island and actually caught the professor by surprise.

“Oh- I can understand that decision. Although Ultra,” The professor said as he set a kettle on the stove and took Ultra off the island, “You do realize none of that was your fault correct?” 

Ultra looked away and stepped back, "It really was."

The professor sighed as he took out two mugs from the cabinets above the stove saying, "Ultra, I understand that you...seem to be--"

Ultra interrupted with a tense expression "Troubled. Everyone keeps saying troubled so I'll just say it for you."

The professor looked confused and curious "Who's everyone?"

Ultra sat on the counter opposite to the stove looking down, "...I am?" He was never a very good liar.

The professor opened his mouth to speak but the loud kettle's shriek interrupted his soon to be sentence, as he poured the hot water into the brightly colored mugs he said with his back to Ultra, “It is alright to feel nervous or scared but paranoia is not- and you seem a bit paranoid is what I was going to say. Somethings can be helped, and likewise some cannot. However you can always try your best, and nothing more or nothing less. Sometimes that is all you can do.”

Ultra asked softly, “So...I can’t do anything to stop that future from coming true?”

The professor was stooping the green tea bags in the mugs and he said “No no- what I mean is sometimes...all you can do is try Ultra. But worrying won’t change a thing.” He turned around with the mugs both of his hands to Ultra who was looking sorrowfully at the floor and swinging his legs. 

Ultra looked up at the tall rectangle of a man and took the green mug that read “Coolio” but in symbols of elements on the periodic table leaving Professor Utonium with a bright blue mug that said “Best Dad It’s A Fact!” in scribbled crayon and each letter was either pink, blue, or green. 

Eventually they were both sitting on the couch just drinking tea in uncomfortable silence, with Ultra just staring into his mug with a plate of toast on the white wooden coffee table in front of him and Professor Utonium having his own mug of tea as he contemplated what to say. 

The professor tried to turn the small box television in front of them on a cartoon or something before realizing that they only broadcast them at 7 am not 1 am. The television turned onto a news channel and was talking about the current events which was mostly the war against Fuse and what areas to avoid due to an increase in monsters. 

Ultra continued to stare into his mug as the anchor said, “In other news- up and coming band of Belladonna and the Gang Green Gang are performing in Townsville Center at 9 pm tomorrow. Is this a moral turnaround for the gang that terrorized Townsville so many years ago? Find out after an exclusive interview Monday night!” And then the professor turned the television off once it went to commercial break. 

The professor sighed and asked, “Would you like to start the tests? Maybe your appetite will return once your nerves are calmed.”

Ultra nodded and set the mug down, following the professor down to his lab.

Ultra was walking around the laboratory filled with all sorts of machines and chemicals as Professor Utonium finally found the device he was looking for. 

He brought out a...toy wand? A pink sparkly wand with a red heart in the center in fact, as though given to a magical girl. 

Ultra asked, “What’s that?”

The professor answered, “One of many devices to scan for high levels of imaginary energy. It does look a bit silly but it’s design is just to throw off Fuse in case of an emergency.”

Ultra shrugged, “I guess.”

The professor waved the now powered on wand in front of Ultra and was extremely confused saying “That’s odd.” When he saw the readings.

Ultra asked “What’s odd?”

The professor waved the wand in front of himself and it made a sound when it got to his lab coat but when he waved it in front of Ultra...nothing happened. 

The professor said, “I need to run more tests. This may take a while though. We could continue this later if you’re busy.”

Ultra sat on the metal table in the middle of the room, “I have all the time in the world.”

The professor flinched at the implications of the statement as he asked “Alright, do you have any objects that you care deeply about? Not in terms of value but in terms of sentiment.”

Ultra was about to shake his head before saying “My domino mask?”

The professor asked, “Perhaps, could you give me your mask?”

Ultra shook his head, “I don’t...I can’t take it off.”

The professor looked confused, “Why not?”

Ultra responded, “I just can’t.”

The professor sighed as he went into a cabinet and took out a pair of safety goggles asking, “Will this work?”

Ultra reluctantly nodded as the professor handed him the goggles and quickly put them on and took the mask off with his eyes closed, only opening them after the goggles were on.

The professor took the mask and started running some tests as Ultra looked around the room and took out his NanoCom, and he had no missions in his mission journal. The sight alone was enough to make him nearly faint but just shook his head and opened his R.C.P.B (Really Cool Picture Book) to look at the photos he had taken. Mostly pictures of the sky, trees, even some of his friends, and a single photo with Father that was taken on a nice clear day with himself hugging a crouching Father with one arm while beaming and Father with a slight smile shown by the pipe nearly falling out of his mouth. 

Ultra just turned off the NanoCom and laid back on the table and went to “sleep”.

When he woke up because he was bored of listening to the ambient lab sounds and sat up on the table, his legs dangling over the side. The professor was still deep into his work studying his mask under a microscope so Ultra simply left, with the quiet sound of the door closing not even alerting the professor in the slightest. 

Eventually Ultra was outside of the large Pokey Oaks home, his usual gray long sleeve keeping him warm from the windy night. He wasn’t as externally paranoid but he still felt restless. He looked at the Gravel Golems near the home that were wandering and growling. They were giant monstrous things made of dirt and gravel with drills for hands, and Ultra flinched when he remembered his first and fatal encounter with the creatures. 

“I’m fine now.” He thought to himself, “I’m twice their level anyway.”

That didn’t stop the constant replaying of the memory of a drill covered in fusion matter implanting itself into his spine to go away, or the vivid memory of the feeling. He decided to go and do…something but didn’t feel like doing anything other than missions, but he only had an email and she’s probably asleep anyway.

And 20 minutes away. 

He checked his NanoCom anyway and looked at the time, 4;32 am. He readjusted the goggles that almost slipped off as he realized he had started walking down the cracked sidewalk. 

He ended up reaching a broken down store on his left and went inside, and it was a clothing store. Most of the racks and hangers were scattered and flipped over in terrible condition, but some were remotely intact. 

He just looked around at all of the stuff and picked up a tee shirt. It was a light gray with a pink stripe in the center with words on it he couldn’t understand because of the faded lettering. 

He put it on over his long sleeve and looked in the least cracked and broken mirror.

The gray shirts were different enough not to stand out but the part that did stand out were the uncomfortable robotic white and red pants he was wearing. Dynamo leggings, as they were called and were part of a set of gear inspired by the hero Red Dynamo. 

He genuinely hates them.

They were a reward for a guide mission and unlike what he does for a lot of his clothing and combines them with something more comfortable in a complicated process at Mount Blackhead to keep the stats of the item but feel more comfortable, instead guide items cannot be combined. So he’s stuck with them until he gets something better stat wise. 

Its occurred to him to change into more comfortable gear and sacrifice the couple of points of defense, but every single time he remembers the times he’s narrowly escaped death by a single point of health and how his gear took majority of the damage. 

That’s when he heard a sound, a quiet familiar whirring of blades cutting through the chilled air coming through the broken windows of the store. He got his bat off of his back as he didn’t have his mask to properly aim his “rifle” and looked around. He kept looking around as the sound persisted and looked through his equipped nano’s. Billy (Adaptium), Eddy (Cosmix), and Numbuh Five (Blastions) the last of which had the revive ability. He eventually looked out of the windows and immediately had to narrowly dodge an extremely large piece of metal. 

When he looked up from the ground he saw the large blades of an enormous “Mad Mower” rotating fast enough to make a slowly gathering breeze fly past is head. He looked at the monster through the goggles and found that it was level 15 and blastions type.

He went to let out his adaptium nano but as soon as he didn’t focus on staying in place he flew into the back wall and his head and back took most of the harsh blow on the concrete wall. 

His health had gone down by a quarter already from the blow and he was stunned. The harsh winds continued until it suddenly stopped and Ultra fell forward onto the dusted carpet below his goggles pressing into his eyelids. He just...stayed face down on the floor. He didn’t move but he knew his bat flew somewhere in the wind and he could use his primary weapon instead, although his aim would be off. He was going to stay laying down to think of a plan but he heard his NanoCom play a beep to signify a call coming in from...someone. He carefully answered it without getting up to hear Professor Utonium’s worried voice.

“Ultra? Where did you go? I just found out something that is...interesting to say the least.” Said the professor with a somewhat static voice.

“I’m right here Professor Utonium-“ Ultra said as he sat up with his back to the wall, holding his head with one hand and holding his forearm with his NanoCom in front of him, the video screen glitched and the device itself cracked. 

The professor’s square pale face was almost paler and filled with more concern than before, “Goodness- what happened?”

“Just a weird Mad Mower. Why?” Ultra asked, his head still pounding and his senses fading in and out. 

“You’re bleeding.” Professor Utonium said after a moment of hesitation.

Ultra tried to focus and he removed the hand he had been holding on the back of his head and it was basically red and the color was dripping off his hand and onto his clothes as he just said “Oh. That’s...weird.”

“Can you come back to the lab- or do you need me to come get you?” The professor hastily asked. 

“No it’s okay- um- that monster’s still outside…and it’s level 15. So just give me a minute okay?” Ultra said casually as his health started to regenerate.

“Wait no Ultra-“ and the professor’s voice faded out as Ultra hung up and stood up, taking out his rifle and sprinting out of the back entrance of the shop.

He climbed onto the roof from the ladder on the back and had to drop to the ground as a glob of fusion matter was shot at his body. 

He rolled to the left edge and rolled forward, and once he uncurled he was in a firing position as he aimed as best he could and shot the “rifle”. 

The shot hit the large creature near the center of its blades and it shot a glob of fusion matter at Ultra once again.

He rolled as the glob hit the side of his arm, causing a painful burning sensation as he went into the same position and let out Billy, his adaptium nano, to do more damage per shot. Ultra shot again and continued the cycle of getting shot at, rolling, and shooting until the monster finally died. 

Ultra's health bar had less than a sliver in it, but he was alive due to constantly healing himself. 

He saw the sun starting to rise so he decided to head back to the professor's house. 

He jumped on his hoverboard and skated off of the roof before losing his balance and falling off onto the concrete street in front of the shop. 

That's when he realized something. 

He's tired. He's so tired.

He's not sleep tired, he's just tired. Of everything really, of monsters, getting hurt, dying, feeling bad, and even himself. Especially himself. 

"It's my job to protect the past from the future," Ultra thought with his head still face down on the concrete, "And I can't even protect myself from from a stupid lawnmower. No wonder everyone died. All I can do are missions and I can't even do those right. It's my fault. I know it is." 

He eventually rolled himself onto his back as he felt warm water gathering in his goggles that rolled down the sides of his face as two unbreaking lines. Eventually just the familiar sound of an email ran through the air as his motivation to continue began to return. 

“All I have to do is help. I can help with missions. That’s all I have to do. If I do missions- and I keep going- then it’ll all be fine. I know it.” He thought to himself as he stood up and grabbed his hoverboard that had flown nearby in the fall. He put it back in his inventory and started to walk back to the professor’s house. 

When he knocked on the platinum white door the professor opened it almost immediately and hastily asked “Do you have a nano mission?” 

Ultra looked at his mission journal and he did have a new mission called “Mutation Abomination” for the- “You have a nano?” Ultra asked as he saw the mission description and rewards. The projected amount of fusion matter that would be collected in total, a couple thousand Taros, and a Professor Utonium nano. 

“Just finished it- but Ultra before you go as that mission is of extreme importance- there is an anomaly you should be aware of.”

Ultra nodded as the professor continued as he led Ultra inside and locked the door saying “It doesn’t seem as though you are made of imaginary energy.”

Ultra tilted his head “Is that...bad?”

The professor responded, “As far as I know; no.Well not currently, however it makes several things very...interesting.”

Ultra asked “How come?” as he unconsciously pulled on his sleeve as he waited for his mask back that he could only assume was in the lab.

The professor started to walk down into the lab as he explained “Nano’s can only be created with enough fusion matter, a personal item to represent the person it’s based off of, and the creator’s imagination. However if you have no imaginary energy then how could you be creating nanos? Or even using them? Most importantly-” 

He stopped in front of a large holographic computer with a bunch of science things Ultra couldn’t understand and said, “The only thing stopping fuse from corrupting us as he did with previous planets is our own individual imaginary energy. That’s why he cannot simply make fusion clones without a personal item, but you have none. Who is to say you aren’t at risk?” 

Ultra’s eyes widened as he remembered Mega, a gigantic robot who is now frozen and encased in fusion matter as his kind of robot was made to fight foes like fuse. Even he was made of some imaginary energy which is how he’s still somewhat alive, according to Dexter when he asked why Mega was just frozen in place, but what does that mean for himself? 

He just went over to the counter as he gained his senses and grabbed his mask, completely tuning out the professor as he took off the goggles and put on the mask.

“Ultra? Are you listening?” The professor asked.

Ultra shook his head as he got out of his rampant thoughts saying “Yeah- Yeah sorry.”

The professor knew he wasn’t listening and repeated “However considering your previous run-in with Fuse it seems he is unaware of this fact. Meaning that hopefully if he is never aware of this then you should be...safe.”

Ultra nodded but his expression showed his fear that he could be corrupted as he asked, “Can I just- do the mission?”

The professor handed Utra his favorite calculator as he knew that festering on this issue won't fix anything, and currently Ultra is one of the only fusion fighters that even does generalized missions instead of patrol an area. 

He's too crucial to the chance that one day they may actually defeat fuse for good. 

Which is why professor Utonium's eyes were filled with pity that he can't protect this child from a war he shouldn't be fighting.


	5. Pernicious Levels

“Oh come on! I’m fine Father really!” Ultra yelled at the black silhouetted man whose pipe was starting to smoke more and more as their “conversation” continued.

“Watch your tone. And I already told you’re not. High level or otherwise. And it wouldn’t kill you to take a break once in a while kid. Well, after this.” Father responded, trying not to scream at Ultra’s blatant disrespect.

“I already have! I took a break between level 19 and 20! I’m fine- you know th-” 

“Kid if you don’t shut up and listen then you can go back to your dang missions and don’t bother coming along!” Father exclaimed, making Ultra flinch and take a few steps back from the flash of fire that encased Father in his moment of anger.

Father sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand as the bus slowed to a stop.

Eventually Father said as the bus started to move again, “Look kid- your behavior’s getting so bad people are calling  _ me  _ to do something about it. You can’t just- lash out at someone for annoying you.”

“You do that all the time.” Ultra said with crossed arms and a “glare”. Well the best glare he could do with his mask on.

“That’s different.” Father replied.

“Why?” Ultra tensely asked.

“Because I said so.” Father stated, tapping his foot as his pipe had a small flame coming out of it.

“...That’s a dumb reason.” Ultra said after attempting to think about the answer a bit more.

Father’s frame was suddenly surrounded in fire as he screamed and questioned, “Hasn’t anyone told you to listen and respect your elders!?”

Ultra fired back, although physically shaking “No! I wonder why, right!? Since we all have so much time!” 

Father recoiled a bit as he took several deep breaths before saying, “Then I will. For goodness sake kid that means you took a break months ago. Which means you lied after that. Don’t lie to your elders. Just don't.”

“Or what?  _ You’ll kill me? _ ” Ultra challenged as he continued, “I’d come back! There’s no point in doing it!”

“Kid are you listening to yourself!? You’re the same kid that’s come crying to me because he passed 80 deaths and you’re asking if I’d  _ kill _ you?!" Father yelled in disbelief.

Ultra flinched and backed up, stumbling as he nearly fell off the platform. 

Something the increasingly livid Father didn't notice as he continued in an ever growing fire, "I get it! You're stressed- but for heck sake you can't just say that kind of stuff! Do you not even care anymore?! Or is that all you care about?! Because news flash kid! We all care about you! And you can't keep doing this! You're asking  _ me  _ if I'm going to kill you- what about yourself!" 

Ultra was going to reply with as much anger as Father but as his anger turned to panic as he slipped off of the platform and down below.

The feeling of falling isn't one Ultra is afraid of. Quite the opposite. It reminds him of an amusement park ride like Dizzy World. However anything can be scary when unprepared for it. He felt afraid. 

He felt like he did when Father- fusion Father killed him. He was there- in his lair for a moment as he fell. He doesn’t feel like he’s falling anymore- he feels like he can’t breathe. That his throat was closed due to the burning fusion matter against his flesh. That Fuse is attacking him and there’s nothing he can do to stop him.

He’s crying and panicking, unable to tell if he’s still in the lair dying or falling through the air - then he hit the ground. He didn’t take any damage because of the gear he was wearing but the fall violently snapped him back to reality. 

He was almost in...Orchid Bay. The cold hard ground of Marquee Row was below him but when he turned his head it was the familiar dark gray concrete of the bay area’s beginning not too far away. 

“Kid- you okay?” Said a voice as Ultra felt a hand heading towards him that he jerked back from out of fear. Rolling a small distance away and standing up and unslinging his bat with a fearful expression.

“Kid- It’s me Father- just focus for a second!” Said a voice that started to slowly drag Ultra back down to reality. 

“...Father?” Ultra quietly asked, unsure of which Father he was looking at. Slowly going back and forth between reality. Still gripping his bat tightly, ready to strike.

“Yes- are you alright? Hit your head or something?” Father asked, concerned. He took a few steps toward Ultra who took several back.

“I’m okay. I just- where are we?” Ultra asked, still feeling the suffocating sensation on his throat that somehow hurt without draining any health.

“Marquee Row- and are you sure?” Father asked with his yellow eyes showing a heavy amount of worry.

Ultra shook his head asking, “What- What color are my eyes?” He was shaking, his hands threatened to drop his only means of defense against what could be an impostor.

“I don’t know- you never take off that mask so I wouldn’t know anyway.” Father answered as Ultra dropped the bat with a wooden clank as it hit the ground.

Ultra didn’t speak but he just nodded slowly, as though that answer was correct. When Father finally walked over to him again Ultra didn’t stop him, instead when Father finally set a careful hand on Ultra’s shoulder he fell forward into the adult. When Father looked at his face it was clear he had “passed out”. 

Father simply sighed and picked up the tall child, knowing he’ll have to ask Utonium how to deal with this whole situation.

* * *

“I see, what did the argument start over anyways?” Professor Utonium asked Father as the two stood outside of the room Ultra was “sleeping” in at a small clinic in Orchid Bay.

“I asked him how he was.” Father responded with crossed arms, “Apparently that’s all it takes to set him off.”

"Father it takes little more than that to set you off so don't even start. If anything it's clear to me he's been copying you in more ways than one." The professor said as he was writing something down on his notepad.

"As if. Name one time I've gotten mad over something like that." Father said smugly, even if his mouth wasn't visible it was clear he was smirking.

"When you got mad at an 11 year old for losing the temper you never taught him to deal with." The professor calmly responded. 

"I'm not his dad, Utonium." Father stated, annoyed.

"I was under the impression your name was Father for a reason." 

"Buzz off. It's just a name from those dumb kids next door."

"Aren't you a father of four?" Utonium asked with the same calm expression as he wrote.

"You know just as well as I do about adopting children under surprise circumstances." Father said with one of his eyes suggesting a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Although I'd hardly call it adoption." 

"Mistake then? Hey- I see the look you're giving me not all mistakes are bad. I love my children as much as you love yours." Father said with his hands raised defensively against Utonium's slight glare.

"I'd bring up the delightfulization subject on how your kids aren't even their own people anymore- let alone children. But we're not talking about them now, we need to talk about Ultra." Said Utonium with a slightly tense tone.

"What about him? Except that he needs to learn some respect." Father said as he crossed his arms.

"Father. You can't just want someone to respect you without returning it."

"I show him plenty of respect. Besides you’re one to talk mister  _ “Father’s a traitor.”. _ ”

"That was only on reasonable suspicion. Besides you’re changing the subject Father. You’re hardly showing me respect right now, so I can only imagine how someone as head strong as Ultra felt.” Said Professor as he put away his notepad and looked at Father with a mildly stern expression as he continued, “If you want him to be better, you have to be better. Alright?”

“I’m not a stupid kid  _ Utonium _ . Don’t lecture me like one.” Father stated stubbornly.

“Then stop acting like one  _ Uno. _ I’m going to check on Ultra. I’m afraid we’re already lost too much time and would have to start tests tomorrow regardless.” Utonium stated as he walked inside, leaving Father to think about Utonium’s words as he continued smoking his pipe.

* * *

“Are you alright Ultra?” Professor Utonium asked as he gently closed the door to the small monocolored room. 

Ultra was laying on a small bed with his body facing the wall the bed was against in an almost slumped position under the thin white bedsheet. 

The professor sat on the end of the bed and said, “Are you...awake?” 

“No.” Said Ultra in a strangely expressionless voice.

The professor asked, “Then what made you want to sleep, since you're still sleeping.”

“...Nothing.” Ultra answered in the same strange tone.

“Are you sure? You know you can talk to me Ultra.” Professor Utonium said comfortingly.

“...I keep going back in time.” Ultra finally admitted, his voice now showing a bit of sorrow.

The professor seemed confused, “Time traveling?”

Ultra nodded, “I keep going back to...scary moments.”

“...Like what?” Utonium asked pensively.

"...Nevermind." Ultra said, somehow pressing himself closer by the wall.

Professor Utonium attempted to put a hand on Ultra’s shoulder but he stopped after Ultra visibly flinched.

“Would you like a hug?” The professor asked.

Nothing moved in the room almost as though time turned to a stop for a few moments that felt like years as the two stayed in decaying silence. 

Until Ultra, in an almost blur of movement, hugged the professor and didn’t let go. His face pressed into Utonium’s lab coat as Utonium hugged back after he had recovered from the surprise of the sudden action. 

And Utonium had to keep himself intact as his heart broke when he heard soft weeping and felt Ultra shaking; as Utonium silently remembered what was ahead for the child he continued to comfort.

* * *

“Here we have a barrel in the wild. It’s walking around, looking for soda to pour-” Said in a loud whisper by Ultra in a tone like that of a documentary narrator.

“Pipe down Ultra- You might scare it away.” Warned Father in a whisper as he kept the binoculars trained on said fusion corrupted soda barrel.

“And then we have a Father- hostile as usual but is usually-” Father covered Ultra’s mouth as more barrels started to appear from scraps of wood of destroyed barrels that slowly reformed as it mixed with the fusion matter the existing barrels supplied.

“Fascinating- Ultra can you get a sample of the matter on that reforming barrel?” Professor Utonium asked.

“Uh- Does that mean I have to get rid of the ones around them or no?” Ultra asked, unslinging his bat from his back.

“Depends, Father do you have all of the information you need on their behavior? I have enough notes already.” Professor Utoinum asked as he put his somehow never full notepad in his pocket.

“I have enough, if anything I’ll talk to Dex about the inconsistencies with the barrels in Candy Cove.” 

Father put his binoculars back in his bag and got out a test tube, handing it to Ultra as Professor Utonium said, “Just get some matter and return- no need to start a bigger fight than needed. And why not use your rifle?”

“Because- it’s not...It feels weird to use with my mask on. At least to aim sometimes. All the numbers and stuff.” Ultra explained.

“Why not take off your mask then?” Father asked.

Ultra shook his head and covered his eyes as if someone was reaching for it saying, “It’s bound to my inventory. I can’t take it off.”

Professor Utonium raised an eyebrow as Father said, “I guess. Well then get out there and give em heck kid-”

“No, not if you don’t have to. Just get the matter and return safely alright?” Professor Utonium interrupted with concern.

Ultra smiled and nodded,”Piece of cake.” As he stepped out of the conveniently large bush they had been observing from since sun up, and now that the night has fallen their experiment has ended. Even if both adults had drained their cups of caffeinated fluids once the moon lit the sky.

He reached the decaying wood that was coated in neon green matter and threatening to reform, he slowly reached down and filled the test tube slowly. Silently hissing when the matter touched his other hand and, made a quiet hiss as it made a temporary burn where contact was made. 

It reminded Ultra of when he worked with Dexter as his assistant, how he was always doing things like this but never the actual science. He pushed away the flash of annoyance when he heard multiple sounds behind him. 

Ultra rushed to his feet and turned around to see three barrels heading straight for him, only noticeable from the faint glow of the fusion spawner. 

He corked the tube and gripped his MVP Endsville Slugger, seeing as his mask identified them as Cosmix he let out his Blastions Nano, Numbuh Five, for extra damage as he swung the bat to the left. 

Feeling how the bat broke and cracked the decaying wood as all three enemies were slammed into the wall, destroyed as he received the fusion matter from the enemies putting him little more than a quarter from reaching level 27.

He didn’t feel better from the fight. In fact he felt a bit sicker as the matter entered his NanoCom holder. 

It’s getting worse.

“Kid- you okay?” Father asked from the bush that seemed so far to Ultra.

“Ye-Yeah I’m fine Father.” Said Ultra who was struggling to catch his breath, and then he realized it was because he was breathing too sharply- too fast. He had a hand over his mouth from the familiar wave of nausea that seemed to be more frequent lately. 

“Are you sure? It's a bit dark- would you like us to go over there?” Utonium asked aloud.

“I’m fine Professor- I’ll just- meet you guys- somewhere-” Ultra covered his mouth again as he got on his hoverboard and left, trying to ignore that sinking feeling as a picture of Mega flashed in his mind.

* * *

Father and Utonium rushed out to see where Ultra went and Father tripped over something, “Ow!”

“What happened?” Professor Utonium asked, unable to properly see in the darkness.

“I tripped on something- and not even an “are you alright?”” Father asked with a huff.

The professor ignored the question as he stretched his foot out where Father tripped, eventually picking up, “A baseball bat?”

Father rushed to his feet, “Wait- what’s it say on it?”

“I’m not the one who put the binoculars at the bottom of our bag, I can’t read it at the moment.” The professor stated.

“Fine fine, hope we don’t get unwanted attention.” Father said as he set his hand on fire, holding it near the bat which prompted Utonium to ask, “Why didn’t you do this before?!” with a slight bit of intensity that Father wasn’t expecting.

“Because of the binoculars! Ugh nevermind just- oh no-” Father said with a nervous expression that confused the professor until he saw what was on the bat as well.

“MVP Endsville Slugger- Ultra CyberMax” Professor said with surprise as, “This doesn’t make any since- how did he leave this behind?” 

“Not how- why. Odds are he just forgot it.”

“No no that can’t happen.” 

“Why not?” Father questioned.

“He’d have to manually unequip the item otherwise it would return to him once he left a certain distance. With how fast he left that’s simply impossible.” The professor explained.

“But he loves this thing- he wouldn’t unequip it. I know that.” Father stated.

“Then there may be a bigger issue, try calling him.” Utonium suggested.

“Why not just call Dex to track him?” Father suggested, making Utonium frown a tad.

“He’s a child not a pet Father. A call at least allows us to know if he wants to be alone or if something worse is afoot. Simply barging in won't cause anything but trouble.” The professor stated. 

“How do you know that? Not like you even know ‘em.” Father said as his pipe started to make noticeable smoke as he continued, “In fact if we’re going by your previous actions you don’t even know me.”

“This isn’t important right now Father- if you’d stop making such a big deal about a single mistake-”

“Sending Ultra to investigate me instead of asking is more than a mistake Utonium.” Father said with a near scowl.

“I-” The professor was interrupted by the sound of several barrels coming towards them, causing them both to back up with Father asking “Uh- you’re the one with the bat- I have my fire-think we can take them?”

“There’s too many of them- we should have noticed the silence-” The professor was interrupted by getting violently shoved to the side as fusion matter erupted from the ground like a small volcano. Making him hit the grass and drop the bat in favor of catching himself.

“Utonium move!” Father yelled before another eruption that was in the middle of the two.

The professor quickly got to his feet as Father was engrossed by flame and attacking the wave of creatures, but they continued. Utonium looked around for the bat as Ultra was specifically there to be their “bodyguard” for the experiment and he had no powers to defend himself. 

He knew that if Fuse were to analyze the weapon that they would all be in jeopardy, so he tried to look for it in the darkness.

He searched and searched as Father distracted them until suddenly the wave started to dissipate. 

Father looked to Utonium as they stopped spawning from the nearby fusion spawner asking, “What are you doing?”

Utonium panicked as he quickly said, “I can’t find the bat.” 

Father raised an eyebrow, “So?”

Utonium said, “The monsters Father, think about the implications.”

Father thought for a moment before saying, “Oh no- where was it last?”

“Over here where I’m standing- I don’t know if it's even still in the area.” 

Father nodded and put the large bag on his back down, digging through it to eventually find the binoculars.

“...There’s nothing here.” Father said gravely. 

“Oh no- maybe it’s around somewhere we just have to-” Utonium frantically started before a voice rang through the air.

“Professor? Father?” said a small voice as both men looked in its direction.

Ultra was there holding his bat with an expression that looked devastated, betrayed, and exhausted. 

His mask was off.

“Kid there you are! What happened you could’ve died- where’s your mask?” Father questioned once he noticed.

Ultra shrugged saying, “Barrel.”

Father was nearly about to go over and help Ultra but Utonium put a hand on his shoulder asking “Your eyes are red?”

Ultra nodded saying, “Weird.” 

His eyes were a bright startling red, like a fusion. 

“It’s not that weird. My eyes are yellow remember?” Father said, trying to comfort the child from afar.

“I guess.” Ultra responded dryly as he tried to step towards the men saying, “I wanna go home.”

Utonium stepped back and asked, “Do you like tea Ultra?” with a startled expression.

Ultra stopped and said after a few moments, “Weird stuff.”

Utonium backed away quickly saying, “That’s not Ultra- But how? He can’t-”

“Ultra” laughed and said in varying voices, “Took you long enough. I have to say Professor Utonium, Professor Plutonium’s better. ” 

Father’s eyes widened as “Ultra” said, “You won’t do anything to him. However,” he lifted up the bat in a less formal way than Ultra clearly showing his lack of practice. 

Utonium said fearfully, “The bat Father- there’s no way it’s a stable fusion- it must be something with the bat.” 

Father nodded as “Ultra” swung the bat at Father’s head who dodged with a frightened expression.

"Ultra" laughed with venom that made both men jump at the viscous sound, "How pathetic! This planet will crumble to its knees! After all," He swung again sloppily as he gloated, "You won't even hit me! In fact you can't even see the difference can you?" "Ultra" said with a smile.

Father dodged again as "Ultra" continued swinging and speaking as the 2 men were backed into and wall, "How do you know this wasn't me the whole time? Your poor little Ultra CyberMax always interfering in my plans. Well it's a good thing I had Father's assistance hm?"

Utonium looked at Father who said, "He's lying-"

"Ultra" said with a grin that almost reached his eyes, "Am I? How do you know?"

Utonium and Father looked at each other as "Ultra" sighed, "Well I suppose this won't be too much trouble." He raised the bat and had it up to the height of Utonium's head, his eyes wide with mania and pride as he said, " **Let's see if toons bleed.** "

Utonium squeezed his eyes shut as Father raised a hand to stop the bat but the blow never came.

"Shut up already. I'm tired of hearing my own voice." Ultra said with a livid expression, his mask obscuring his eyes but it was clear from his tone.

"Ultra" laughed as he said, "Well well. What an act of violence. Did the reaper give you that scythe?"

When Utonium opened his eyes to he and Father there were two Ultra's facing each other. Although wearing drastically different clothing between them, Ultra had been wearing all dark tones and red lately while the clone was wearing the same jacket and pants but in lighter neutrals that couldn't be easily distinguished in the darkness. Notably as well, the clone was reattaching its head as Ultra had used the scythe to decapitate the clone.

"You don't need to know." Ultra responded coldly.

"Ultra" laughed, "You're right, I should just get rid of you instead." 

Ultra rolled his eyes saying, "You're holding the bat wrong anyway."

"Ultra" raised an eyebrow, "Didn't seem to bother your dad's over there."

Ultra said, "They weren't on the baseball team. Now since you're at a quarter health," He twirled the scythe, "Tell me how you did this Fuse."

"Ultra" laughed and said, "You can kill this clone, it's unstable anyways. Not as though I can't simply wait. Remember child," He smiled as Ultra readied the scythe and his stance, "Death threats are only effective if the threatened can die."

Ultra sighed and said, "Same to you." And he swung the scythe precisely, tearing the fusion in half and watching it dissolve into matter as his bat hit the ground, and it was absorbed into Ultra's fusion meter. Making him cough violently.

Father and Utonium rushed to Ultra's side as the sound of a new email ran through the air. 

"Kid- Are you okay? Kid?" Father questioned as Ultra was staring at his hand. 

His gloves were splattered with crimson and a slight bit of green as Ultra said, "I'm fine. I just...I just wanna go home."

Utonium and Father looked at each other and Utonium nodded as Father picked up Ultra and said, "Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t look into Fuse saying Dad’s too much, it was just to get on Ultra’s nerves.


End file.
